Crushed By A Crush
by FaerieofLove
Summary: This is my second fanfiction, and based on a true event I'm going through. This happened a few days ago.
1. Chapter 1

Elle watched him go. Griffin, one of the hottest, tallest, most popular guy in school was two lockers away from Elle's best friend, Charlotte (Charlie). Elle just stared blankly, until he looked at her. Then she looked the other way, as her face reddened. He just shook his head, and pulled his backpack on his wide shoulders. His sandy-brown hair looked almost exactly like Ryan Sheckler's, and his brown eyes were wide and mystical. He wore an Abercrombie shirt, which was the seventh grade's favorite store this season. He was single, and Elle had written anonymous love note earlier in the month. Charlie saw Elle staring, and just rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever get over him? He is so not worth your while."

"Char, I don't need your crap right now. Please."

"Well, fine then. I just don't want you to be crushed by your own crush."

Elle could never give up her crush. She would stare at him from time to time. In choir, she would watch Griffin and his best friend, Graham, mock singing, and make everyone laugh. She listened to that sexy laugh of his, and would melt whenever she saw him. He had her number on her cell phone, so they were acquaintances. He was 5 feet 8 inches tall, and she was 5 feet 3 ½ inches. They were a little out of proportion, but height doesn't matter.

Elle sat on the eighth seat on the bus, and watched him rock out to his iPod. He had his phone out too, and was obviously texting Graham. The shut his phone and started to rock out again. The little beep her phone made startled her. She had one text from Griffin. She took a look at it.

Griffin: Hey Graham, I caught the creeper (Elle) staring at me in choir again. Isn't she weird!?

Elle was hurt. She was considered 'The Creeper' by her crush. This was so hurtful. She started to tear up. She stared out the window, and avoided looking at _him_. When Elle got off at the bus stop, she ran home, and locked herself in her room. She grabbed her diary, and ripped all the pages out that she wrote about Griffin in. She lay on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. She dozed off until her mom called her for dinner.


	2. Hurt

Elle's mom looked concerned at dinner. Maybe it was the take-out Chinese food in front of her. She set down her fork carefully.

"Elle, what's wrong? You seem so sad."

"Nothing mom. School was harsh today. A few tests, quizzes, nothing bad."

"If there's something wrong, you can always tell me. Honey?"

"I'm fine. I'm so tired."

"Well finish your homework, then you can get some sleep. You can skip cleaning up after dinner. I can take care of it."

"Thanks mom."

Elle loved having her parents divorced, because then she and her mom could have girl talks. Her mom was really fun without her dad. She understood Elle. But her brother, Sean, not so much. That's why they stayed at separate houses. He was three years older than her, and was so annoying. Luckily they don't have too many problems, because Sean was at college this year. Sure, she missed him, but she didn't realize it.

Elle looked at her math, and sighed. Algebra...auuugggggg! She was almost done. All afternoon, she had her iPod headphones plugged into her laptop, and was listening to the play list she had called 'Depressing/Romantic which included the song, "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera and "Slipped Away" by Avril Levine.

_I'm sorry for blaming you,_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've had my say,_

_By hurting you _

_Seem like it was just yesterday, _

_When I saw your face,_

_He told me how proud you were,_

_But I walked away,_

_If only I knew what I know today... _

Elle felt like that song said everything. She did miss the feeling like she even had a small chance with Griffin. Now she knew nothing would ever work between them. She plugged in her laptop charger, and slipped on her Minnetonka sweatpants, and put her hair up in a messy bun. She slid in bed, and fell asleep with the headphones in her ears.


	3. I've Just Seen A Face

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just meet_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And want all the world to see_

_We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm_

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her_

_Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite_

_Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just meet_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And want all the world to see_

_We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-da-da-da_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_Oh, falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

Yes, another song about Griffin. This one was by Elle's favorite band, The Beatles. She really needed help with getting over him. She wished he would love her back. They were kinda close earlier in the year. Now she had to face him at school. She just had on jeans and a big ski team sweatshirt. She didn't care what she looked like anymore, because she didn't need to try and impress Griffin any more. She wanted to be invisible. She sighed and grabbed her backpack. She slouched down the stairs, and grabbed her red cell phone. She hated it. She clicked on the 'messaging' button, and found the text from Griffin. She read through it, and then deleted it. Feeling a little bit better, she walked into the cool October air. It blew her thick ponytail onto her pale face, and she ignored it. She walked to the street corner, and waited for the bus. It came around the corner, and stopped in front of her. She walked up the stairs, her face emotionless. She took a seat close to the front. She didn't look back at Griffin. He stood up, and moved up a few seats.

"Elle?"

"Hmm...?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, what did I do?"

"Let's just say the creeper doesn't appreciate the nickname."

"Where did you get that name?"

"You sent it to me."

"What? Oh my god, that wasn't for your eyes. I'm sorry it reached you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me."

Elle looked away from Griffin's dumbfounded face. She didn't accept sorry. She was too hurt. Griffin saw there was nothing else he could say to make it better, so he moved back to his friends. But he didn't talk. He just sat there, looking miserable. Elle thought to herself, "He deserves it," but then she felt bad for him. She couldn't decide whether to feel sorry for him, or to make his suffer, and watch him be depressed. She was silent the rest of the ride to school, and had the Beatles song, "While My Guitar Gently Weeps," stuck in her head.


	4. Across the Universe

The lights dimmed, as Elle munched on her extra buttered popcorn. She was at the cinema with Charlie. They had been totally psyched about the film called 'Across the Universe.' They finally got to go. The brightness of the large projector made her squint. It finally started. The main character named Jude was singing the Beatles' song 'Girl'.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story, _

_All about the girl who came to stay,_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much; it makes you sorry,_

_Still, you don't regret a single day,_

_A girl, girl..._

The movie ended up to be two hours and twenty minutes of the brilliance of The Beatles. Elle and Charlie came out of the theater wiping mascara streaks from their cheeks and laughing. Charlie whispered in Elle's ear. Elle grinned awkwardly, and they ran towards a set of platforms on the ground. They stood on top of them, and started singing...

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe_

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind_

_Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes_

_They call me on and on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letterbox_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Sounds of laughter shades of live are ringing through my open ears_

_Inciting and inviting me_

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on, across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva _

They stopped, and the people at the concession counter clapped and whistled, and a few innocent bystanders as well. Of course we weren't 'our modest selves' and took a bow. We got down from the platforms. We burst into laughter. Elle's face turned red, and she could hardly breathe (in a good way). Elle stopped when she pondered yet another random thought. She walked out the glass cinema doors, and yelled,

"I LOVE THE BEATLES!!!!!"

Charlie starred at her, and rolled her eyes, teasingly. They hooked arms and walked to Charlie's Porsche Correra. They sped down the freeway. They stopped at an intersection, which was in London. The sign said 'Abbey Rd.', so you can only imagine what they did. Maybe not,

They parallel-parked the car, and cautiously walked across the road. They stopped in the middle, and knelt on the crooked lines, where The Beatles walked, like a million times, in their photo shoot for the cover of the album 'Abbey Road.' They kissed the cool pavement, and then stood up without a sound, and jumped over the Correra's doors. Yes, it is a bright red Porsche that is a converable. We blasted the newly bought Across the Universe soundtrack all the way to my driveway. I got out, and happily skipped through the doorway.

Elle skipped all the way to the parlor, and said,

"I'm home!"

Her mother was sitting in the living room, and had a grave expression on her face. She breathed heavily, and slowly spit out words.

"Your father is doing something ridiculous."

"What is it?! You're giving me a fright, mum."

"He signed up for the Navy."

"The United States Navy?"

"Yes Elle. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up Elle's eyes, and she nodded at her mom, and ran up the staircase. She flopped in her bed, and hugged her pillow. Her eyes lay on her mobile, and she lifted an eyebrow. She grabbed it, and texted Char about her father. She also texted, might I say, Griffin. She sat on her bed, and waited for a response.


	5. Forever Young

Charlie: OMG! I'll be over in 5.

Elle: You don't have to. I'm crying it off.

Charlie: NO! I'm coming over and you can't stop me!

Elle: fine...

Charlie: oh, sorry. I have volleyball. I'll call you later

Elle: ok

I closed my phone, and waited for the doorbell to ring. Elle wondered if Griffin had checked his phone yet. He lived right next door; that is how they met. They had been at the same school for years, and attend Manchester High School. Sometimes, Elle would stare at him as he did homework in his room. It may sound lame, but I do stare longingly.

Elle saw him look in his backpack, and he took out his mobile. He looked at the front screen, and opened the mobile. He read for a moment, and then looked towards Elle's window. She ducked behind her desk. Then her phone made the little 'bleep', and she had gotten a text message from Griffin. Elle opened it.

Griffin: Hey, open your window.

Elle knew what he was talking about. Since they were little, they would climb across the big oak that was in between their houses, and party in each other's rooms (not in the sick way you might be thinking). They would just talk, and sneak in a movie or two.

She opened the window, and removed the screening. She saw him open his window, and try to squeeze out. He got out, and climbed across. Elle sat on her bed, and wiped the mascara lines off her pink cheeks. Griffin popped his head in the window, and then his long and lanky (and sexy) body slithered through the opened window. He looked at Elle, and opened his arms, waiting for a hug. Elle ran to where he was sanding, and hugged held him so tight. She nuzzled her head in his shoulder, and cried her eyes out. He just held her until she pulled away. He looked at her face and laughed. His warm thumb wiped tears from her cheek.

"I'm sorry you got that text. I was just agreeing with Graham because I didn't want to look like I had a crush on you."

"So you don't think I'm 'The Creeper'?"

"Of course not."

Elle was pleasantly surprised. Griffin grabbed her and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Elle kissed back. Elle pulled back, but Griffin said,

"Please, just, love me back."

"I've been loving you for years."

Elle ran her fingers through his brown hair, and kissed him, very intensely. He kissed back, and they sat on her bed. They turned on the movie 'Driving Lessons', and snuggled next to each other. They totally forgot about the world around them, and were pulled into the world of romance. The alarm on Griffin's watch rang, and he sat up and exclaimed,

"Oh my god! It's 5:00!"

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go. Are you available to have supper here after a study session?"

"I'll ask my mum. Hold on."

Griffin climbed out the window, and across the oak. He went out his bedroom door, and out of sight. He opened the door after a minute, and gave Elle a thumbs up. She ran down the staircase, and asked her mom if he could stay for dinner.

"Hey mum, can Griffin stay for supper? Please?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile. Sure."

"Thank you!"

Griffin was already in her room, and had his homework with him. They sat on her floor, and surrounded themselves with pillows. Arithmetic, chemistry, WHY? They flopped back on to the pillows, and started to just chat about anything, and everything. Elle blasted her iPod, and the song 'Forever Young' started to play. Elle and Griffin started to sing along. They had found a new theme song.

_May the good Lord be with you_

_Down every road you roam_

_And may sunshine and happiness_

_surround you when you're far from home_

_And may you grow to be proud_

_Dignified and true_

_And do unto others_

_As you'd have done to you_

_Be courageous and be brave_

_And in my heart you'll always stay_

_Forever Young, Forever Young_

_Forever Young, Forever Young_

_May good fortune be with you_

_May your guiding light be strong_

_Build a stairway to heaven_

_with a prince or a vagabond_

_And may you never love in vain_

_and in my heart you will remain_

_Forever Young, Forever Young_

_Forever Young, Forever Young_

_Forever Young_

_Forever Young_

_And when you finally fly away_

_I'll be hoping that I served you well_

_For all the wisdom of a lifetime_

_No one can ever tell_

_But whatever road you choose_

_I'm right behind you, win or lose_

_Forever Young, Forever Young_

_Forever Young ,Forever Young_

_Forever Young, Forever Young_

_For, Forever Young, Forever Young_

Elle's mum called them down for dinner, and they went down. They were having Italian food- how romantic! They were playing footsie under the table the whole time!


	6. I'm Always By Your Side

He had to go home, so he lightly kissed Elle, and climbed over the large oak's branches. Elle was so lame. She already missed him! She turned on her iHome, and started listening to another great some that she and Griffin liked. It was a song by Faith Hill.

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away_

_But every now and then you come to mind_

_Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game_

_But when your name was called, you found a place to hide_

_When you knew that I was always on your side_

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent_

_But my demons and my angels reappeared_

_Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought I'd be_

_Too afraid to hear the words I'd always feared_

_Leavin' you with only questions all these years_

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

_This isn't how it's really meant to be_

_No it isn't how it's really meant to be_

_Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,_

_How to pull it close and make it stay_

_Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away_

_And I'm left to carry on and wonder why_

_Even through it all, I'm always on your side_

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

_This isn't how it's really meant to be_

_No it isn't how it's really meant to be_

_Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear_

_How to pull it close and make it stay_

_If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away_

_Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why_

_Was it you that kept me wondering through this life_

_When you knew that I was always by your side_

Elle fell asleep in the 'pillow pool' with her math book on her lap. Every night, since she figured out she liked Griffin, she thought of him. A few times she had dreamed of him. Now she didn't have to dream of what true love was, she found it.

Elle's mousy brown hair covered her eyes, but you could tell they had opened when c sliding noise filled the air. She sat up fast, and looked around. Nothing. She shrugged her shoulders, and flopped back down on her sea of pillows. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. She heard heavy breathing beside her, and scooted away. Then a whisper whistled in her ear.

"Hey, relax. It's me."

"God, Griffin, you gave me a fright!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to stay over, maybe, if you wanted me to..."

"I wanted you to stay more than anything."

"Okay then."

They lay next to each other, and talked about their undying love for each other. Obviously, they snogged a little, and then fell asleep, with Elle's head on Griffin's chest, and Griffin's hands around Elle's waist.

Elle's alarm clock went off around 5:30. Griffin bolted across the oak, and got in his bed just as his mum came in to check if he was awake. Elle wore jeans, and a black and silver striped baby-doll top, and wore her silver ballet flats. She grabbed her backpack, and ran to the bus stop, while eating a banana for breakfast. Griffin had done the exact same thing, only he had an apple. They smiled at each other as the bus came around the corner, and then they boarded the bus and sat together.


	7. Sexy Love

Griffin turned into Elle's prince charming when he caught her as she tripped down the bus's aisle. They sat in the same seat, but didn't say a word. Elle wanted to start a conversation, but she couldn't. She took out her iPod, and started to play the song 'Sexy Love'. It went a little something like this...

M_y sexy love... (so sexy...)_

_[Verse 1_

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch_

_And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_

_Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_

_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_

_When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)_

_Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

_[Chorus_

_Sexy love girl the things you do_

_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_

_Oh I love making love to you_

_Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

_[Verse 2_

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug_

_Just enough_

_Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above_

_I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_

_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_

_When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)_

_Oh, babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

_[Chorus_

_Sexy love girl the things you do_

_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_

_Oh I love making love to you_

_Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

_[Verse 3_

_Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up_

_Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down_

_And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch_

_That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love_

_[Chorus:_

_Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)_

_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)_

_Oh I love (I love) making love to you_

_Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

_[Chorus:_

_Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)_

_Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)_

_Oh I love making love to you_

_Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch..._

They got off the bus, and went to class. They were in English together, and held hand whenever the teacher wasn't looking. They spent all day together. When Elle went home, she was in a great mood; until she got this text:

Charlie: What was up with you and Griffin today?

Elle didn't know if she should tell Char or not. What if she made it awkward, or she might not understand. She was her best friend, but she had kind of a bitchy attitude when it came to Griffin; she hated him. Elle never understood why, but she did. So, to tell, or not to tell?


End file.
